


Smalls HCs

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, i love this gal, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: I have no motivation to write any oneshots, so take some Smalls HCs.





	Smalls HCs

**Author's Note:**

> I love Smalls so much like holy shit-

-She’s the youngest borough leader at age 14.  
-To be clear, she’s 4’9. Not that short... right?  
-Her real name’s Julia Wilson.  
-She hates it.  
-She’s the biggest lesbian you’ll ever meet.  
-Yeah she’s dating Sniper keep scrolling.  
-Oh and she’s the little spoon.  
-As for her personality, she’s extremely energetic and hyper, just a smol ball of energy.  
-But if you mess with her friends or her GF?  
-rUN, BITCH! RUUUUN!  
-Massive platonic crush on Jack.  
-Like, he’s so sweet and funny?? How does he even exist???  
-If wlw and mlm solidarity doesn’t exist then explain her and Spot’s friendship.  
-They’re the smol gays.  
-Anyway Smalls’ my child thanks for coming to my TEDtalk.


End file.
